The Best Days of Our Lives
by queenbarbie
Summary: It's senior year of high school for Oliver and Felicity and as usual nothing's ever quiet in Starling City, but with all the impending changes that come with college, new relationships and family drama it will definitely be a year to remember. Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Arrow.


Felicity was seconds away from passing out and it was only halfway through the day. She was seriously reconsidering taking that many AP classes for her senior year. Sure it would enormously increase her chances of getting into MIT but then again what good is college when you're dead. Exhausted and starving was not how she planned on starting out her senior year. And now her sandwich was missing.

She rooted through her bag until she found a very crushed ham and cheese sandwich at the bottom. With a sigh she started unwrapping it and just as she was about to take a bite, somebody snatched it from her hands. She turned around just in time to see Oliver taking a huge bite. She made a grab for the remaining piece but he scoffed it down before she could protest, smirking the entire damn time. Felicity groaned in irritation and punched him in the arm, hard, which only made him laugh harder. She started to pack up her things and was about to leave when he pulled her back into a hug.

"I'm sorry! Hey stop it," Oliver said with a laugh when she started struggling. "Come on, I'll buy you lunch."

That made her pause. Felicity turned to him with a glare but she couldn't hold it for long and soon she was smiling despite herself.

"I've missed you," she said giving him a warm hug. He squeezed back before letting go. For a moment there was something in his eyes that made her heart beat a little faster but he blinked and it was gone.

"I missed you too. And your cooking," he added with a wink. "Alright stop scowling at me, what do you want to eat?"

"Pizza," she replied immediately.

"I hate pizza."

Felicity gave him a look which roughly translated into he-who-lives-off-others-lunches-does-not-get-a-say-about-what-to-eat- _ever_.

"Fine."

Grumbling all the while, Oliver made the order to a local pizza shop that Felicity loved and he could tolerate.

Felicity took this chance to fully look at him. He had been away practically all summer to one fancy holiday destination or other and it showed. He was far more tanned and clearly he had been working out because he arms looked more toned, his shoulders were broader and he was just _bigger_. He looked up at just the right moment to catch her staring.

Heat washed over her cheeks and she fumbled to quickly say something. Oliver, however, was not fooled and he gave her an appreciative onceover which made her blush all the more and amused him endlessly.

After spending some time catching up, Felicity was eager to ask him about the reason behind his long absence. She was planning to be subtle about it but as usual, her mouth and brain co-ordination sucked and instead what actually came out was, "So are you better about the whole Laurel thing? I mean you seem happier so I thought, I mean I assumed that you're over her since you're not a complete mess now, not that you were last year…Well you _were_ but that's completely understandable…"

Oliver, who was probably used to her babbling by now, quickly cut in. "Felicity…I'm over her."

Seeing her look of disbelief he continued to explain. "I admit I was kind of a mess last year but I've had the whole summer to get over her and I am."

He was trying too hard for her to fully believe him but he did seem happier and that was enough, for now. A small voice in her head reminded her that it wouldn't be for long but she did her best to shut it out. Something was bubbling to the surface but she hastily pushed it down again. He would find out eventually but he deserved to be happy for at least a little while.

Sensing that something was wrong and thinking that she still had doubts about his happiness, Oliver tried to convince her otherwise. "Seriously all I care about now is graduating from this hell hole and spending senior year with my favourite girl," he said giving her a little nudge.

Felicity smiled in response but she was prevented from saying anything further by the arrival of the pizza man. Oliver paid for it and eyed the box in distaste but nonetheless took the largest piece.

They talked about some more about summer as they ate. Felicity told him about her summer jobs, the mascot for Big Belly Burger's was a personal favourite for Oliver, and he talked about the places he'd visited, mostly nightclubs, and his genuine wish that she had been there. Felicity was saved from having to talk anymore about that or her reasons for not going, by the appearance of Diggle.

He muttered a quiet hello and started munching on a slice of pizza without attempting any further conversation. Felicity and Oliver exchanged a worried look.

"What's wrong Dig?" Felicity asked with a frown.

Diggle looked up and seemed surprised to find them there. He finished a second slice of pizza before replying. "Layla broke up with me."

Felicity was shocked into speechlessness and even Oliver seemed surprised. "What? Why?"

"Hell if I know. We had a little fight, nothing huge, and I went over yesterday to apologise but she was still pissed and started yelling at me and before I knew it she was screaming that we were over and kicking me out of her house."

"I'm so sorry Digg," Felicity said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But hey, maybe she didn't really mean it and it was just something that come out in the moment?"

Diggle shrugged. "That's what I thought but I tried calling her a bunch of times since but it always goes straight to voicemail. And I've not seen in her in school all day so I figure she's ignoring me."

Oliver mumbled something about girls and passive aggressiveness, deliberately too low for Felicity hear. She decided to let it go, preoccupied in thinking about Layla and Diggle. They had been together, on and off, since sophomore year and for them to break up so suddenly seemed odd. She was pretty good friends with Layla and she decided she would talk to her about it.

She tuned back into Diggle and Oliver's conversation in time to hear Diggle groan in reply to something Oliver had said. "I don't know man. I just wish she would at least tell me what I did to piss her off, but no 'cause I'm dating a crazy person. Was dating."

There was a gloomy silence following that statement which Felicity broke by saying, "Come on Dig, Layla's nothing compared to some of the people Oliver's dated in the past."

Oliver hurried to defend himself. "First off Helena's much better now and she was relatively sane when I went out with her. Plus in my defence I was going through a rough time. Laurel had just broken up with me, for the first time, so my judgement may have been a little clouded."

Felicity snorted choking on her drink which made Diggle and Oliver burst out laughing. Felicity was mock offended but in reality she was glad to see both her boys happy.

The way Oliver had spoken about Laurel so casually gave her hope that maybe he really was over her, or as close to it as possible and as for Diggle, she was sure his break up with Layla was only temporary and she almost positive that they would be soon get back together.

They continued talking until the end of lunch and when the bell rang signalling the end, Felicity went back to her dreaded lessons with a little more enthusiasm. Senior year might not have gotten off to a great start for all of them but optimistic my nature, Felicity couldn't help but think that this was going to be a great year for all of them.

* * *

**A/N: So this was a pretty short first chapter and it was kind of more for setting up the story so unfortunately there was not a lot happening. The next chapters will be longer, so if you like the concept then stick around. Also if some of the characters seem ooc, especially Oliver, then I'm sorry but this is Oliver pre-island but post-Felicity and Diggle so he's not a complete tool but a lot less serious, plus they're all a lot younger so while I'm trying to portray it as realisticly as I can, its hard and I would really appreciate your input. Please review and as always constructive criticism is always welcome.**


End file.
